


Me, My Mate, and I

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Random Things I See [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Claiming, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, French Kissing, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for ShirtlessPeter :D timetravel 3some between highschooler Peter, Stiles, and older Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still Probably shouldn't be writing these but here you go Shirtless Peter

This really is not what Stiles thought would happen when he went to Jennifer seeking help on preventing the Alpha Pack from ever forming. But, she was his last resort and he was desperate.  
She said that there is a point in time that could be altered to prevent he thought she would just weave some sacrifice empowered druid hoodoo and suddenly, poof everything would be fixed but no, when he got home to Peter in his bed that night and they laid to go to sleep together everything was fine; she said she took care of it. Well, she took care of it all right. The bitch sent him and Peter back in time to the week of the summit before Deucalion was set to meet with Gerard. They woke up in the druidic tree basement in the middle of the fucking forest not having a god damned clue what the hell was going on.  
“Umm, Peter WAKE THE FUCK UP!” He shouts at his mate of about 1 or 2 months now. It started out as hate sex and then it evolved into so much more than that. They fell into the more intense passionate sexual love affair when they got Boyd back. Stiles won’t admit it but it he needed the comfort that somehow he got from Peter when he found out that Erica was dead. Sure she had been a total bitch that last month or 3 before she went and disappeared but that didn’t make the loss hit any less hard and for some reason he just wanted to help.  
Stiles hadn’t been able to find it in himself to say no at the time and he still can’t now. Now he enjoys all of the douchey, smart-ass, smirks Peter tosses around while he sits around judging everyone else in sight.  
Peter is rather slow to wake which kind of hilarious considering he is a sophisticated creature of the night with boundless energy that seriously can injure Stiles if they aren’t careful, like limping around school for a three day period serious.  
They get up and climb out of the room to find themselves stepping out to see what should look like a faded picture because seeing the should be old buildings at the edge of town that now look new again. They see a billboard from 16 years ago and Peter realizes exactly what is going on.  
“Stiles what did you so? And why I am I now in a live action rendition of my high school years?”  
“Well…”  
“Stiles cut to the chase we really don’t have time for this right now.”  
“I may have asked Jennifer to help me prevent the formation of the Alpha Pack.” He says wincing as the words come out of his mouth.  
“Only you would be that stupid.” Peter says rolling his eyes and walking towards the general direction of the Hale house.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To see myself and my sister in order to prevent the summit between them and the Argents obviously.” He says rolling his eyes. “It is the most obvious course of action Stiles get with the program.”  
“Are you sure we won’t just you know? Get killed?”  
“Oh please, I smell like Hale pack we will be fine. Also, I can say you’re some druid prophet kid and that blah blah blah. Are you getting the point? We’re a family of werewolves this sort of shit is to be expected.”  
“Yeah I’m seeing the picture you ass hole.” And he walks off in front of him.  
Stiles canters up behind him and pulls him into a hug from behind and runs his lips behind Stiles’ ear pressing open mouthed kisses up and down his neck. “Mmm” he moans, but pulls away. “Peter unfortunately this is not the time.”  
“But, It is.”  
“But, it isn’t.” Stiles replies.  
*sigh* “Why couldn’t I have gotten one of those eternally horny and out of control teen agers that would just do whatever I wanted.”  
“Whatever,” he says rolling his eyes “You love me lets go you ass hole.” See the thing is Peter may act like a jerk to Stiles but he knows that he really loves him because of the fact that bite claiming is like a huge deal to werewolves and Peter didn’t mark him on the nape of his neck for nothing.  
They make it to the Hale manor and instantly they are surrounded by werewolves.  
“Okay, I surrender.” Peter says bored, condescension integrating itself into his tone.  
Young Peter comes up from the group of betas. “Who are you two?” he asks staring at Stiles.  
Peter steps in front of Stiles. “We’re here to warn you. The Argents are going to betray Deucalion at the summit and they are going to start a war in the future between people in our pack and an entire pack of alphas that will threaten the lives of our alpha and the next generation of the Hale pack. We used magic to get here and I assume we will be transported back when we accomplish our goal.”  
“And your names?”  
“Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski.”  
“He is a zombie wolf.” Stiles says walking out in front of Peter to address young Peter. “And you are?” he says reaching out a hand.  
Young Peter shakes it. “Peter Hale.” And Stiles feels a thrum run under his skin that only Peter’s touch can evoke. And they sigh simultaneously. Peter takes Stiles and pulls him back.  
“Can you take us to Talia?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So how do we know your tale is true?”  
“Oh come on you act like you can’t tell the scent of your own brother. You’re the alpha here I know you know better.” He sasses.  
“Peter if I am correct I can tell you are an older version of my younger brother, but it has been many years since I have been able to tell a lie coming from you and you know that as well.”  
“Would it help if I had my friend Stiles over here tell the story? He’s a teenager who isn’t a werewolf. So it’s doubtful he would be able to deceive you.”  
“Well, if I might add my dad is the sheriff, well he is a deputy now… so I have to be pretty good at lying to get anything past him.”  
“Stiles, Honey, Shut up.”  
“Honey?” Talia asks observantly.  
“Peter come here right now.” She commands.  
Moments later Young Peter walks in. “What do you need?”  
“Touch the kid.”  
“Why?”  
“Just a theory. Go on.”  
So he walks over and places a hand on Stiles’ arm and Peter rips lose in a howl and yanks Stiles away as he feels the reverberation at the sensation his younger self sent through his mate. He crowds around Stiles draping his body over Stiles’ back and wrapping his arms around him.  
“So you found your mate Peter? Okay, I will believe you. I mean I figured your mate would make an honest man out of you so I will give you this one.”  
“Thanks.” He growls letting his blue eyes fade.  
“Okay so we need to stop Deucalion from meeting with Gerard Argent everyone is that it?”  
“We think.” Stiles affirms.  
“Okay then, you guys are dismissed.” Talia says. “Peter you know where things are, make yourself at home.”  
“Thank you Talia.” Stiles says before trudging forward with Peter still death gripping his whole body.  
“So Stiles, what do you want to do?” Peter says.  
“We could go make out. It wasn’t time earlier but now that we have done all we can for the next few hours I think we should be fine to have some alone time.”  
“Well, to my humble abode it is.” Peter says, picks up Stiles, and guns up the stairs to his room.  
Peter carries Stiles into his room and then puts him down.  
“Wow, you were a Martha Stuart level perfectionist even back at this time weren’t you?” Stiles says surveying the carefully paletted room with designer furniture, and matching bed set.  
“It’s one of the many things to love about me.” He says placing kisses to Stiles’ neck. Then he closes the door behind him with a rather practiced kick.  
Peter backs Stiles on to the bed and starts unbuttoning his shirt; then he pulls it off roughly, just the way Stiles like it. Next he unbuttons and unzips his jeans and pulls them down quickly while Stiles sucks fading hickies into his neck. Peter gasps when Stiles bites down. Then he pushes Stiles down forcefully and just when his back bounces back down into the bed the door slams open.  
And Young Peter is standing in the door looking at them with disapproving yet hungry eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHAHA Sex waits until tomorrow or monday HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
> I'm evil but you will like the next update I'm guessing because I'm going to put my imagination on overdrive and give you as much kink porn as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

They both stopped instantly. Freezing in place.

Peter had this scowl on his face that Stiles could feel on his neck. And, Stiles was wide eyed and debauched while Peter’s younger self looked down on them while glaring.

“What are you doing?”

“This is my room.”

“Which makes it mine by default seeing as I am you.”

“Do I talk to you like this?” Younger Peter asks directed at Stiles.

“Often enough yes, but I give you shit back so it isn’t like it isn’t a give and take relationship.” Stiles replies. “We don’t really fight as much as compete for most sarcastic at any given time.”

“He wins all the time.” Peter says morose.

“Yep.”

“Mhmmm… Well, let’s get to it then.” He says and shuts the door.

“What?”

“If my mate and I are going to go at it in my room I am not going to be excluded.” He states blandly, then moves towards the bed.

He flips Peter from his pace above Stiles and lifts Stiles to a sitting position. Then he moves behind him and starts roaming his hands on his abdomen. He starts sucking hickies into his skin to supplement the ones his older self has already placed there.

Older Peter comes back with a vengeance not willing to be outdone by his younger self. He starts running his hands into Stiles lower back and sucking bruises up and down Stiles neck. He sneaks his hand down the left of Stiles’ ass and pulls a moan from his body.

Peter pulls the lube out of the nightstand that he remembers keeping it when he was a teenager. It isn’t anywhere as sophisticated as the new lubes of today, but it gets the job done as he coats his hand lightly and starts rubbing at Stiles’ hole. He groans as he pushes the first one.

Younger Peter takes this opportunity to mark the other side of Stiles’ neck while grabbing the lube himself. And instead of Stiles crying out in pain as is to be expected he shiver and moans explicitly and then goes lax into the body behind him. Younger Peter pulls off and smirks at his older self.

“Don’t worry he slumped into me when I marked him too.”

Then Younger Peter grips Stiles shaft and starts stroking laves at the blood.

“Oh yes.” Stiles says as Peter fingers him and the younger version of his mate jerks him off in tandem.

Peter lifts Stiles up grips his own cock lubes it up quickly and then glides into Stiles and lays back so he can fuck into his mate slowly. He hopes this will obstruct his other self from participation, but it doesn’t. Instead his younger self starts probing Stiles’ ass with his fingers around his older self’s dick slowly working it open while he fucks into Stiles. After about five minutes Stiles is considerably looser around Peter and his younger self climbs on top of them.

“Wha’re you doin’?” Stiles slurs through the pleasure.

Then Young Peter starts forcing himself in with long drawn out grunts.

“UNNNGHHH!” Stiles lets out as he starts stretching around the girth of two of his lover’s dicks.

“UUhhh.” Peter says as his dick slides roughly against another while inside Stiles.

“You like that?” Young Peter whispers into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles’ only reply is a breathless sigh as the two Peters fuck in and out of him in a discordant rhythm.

They each trail a hand down his body and grip at his length. Stiles arcs his body as they start working together to work him to orgasm as they rut into him.

Peter kisses him as he continues to fuck him and it’s all he needs to complete himself. He comes hot and wet against Peter’s abs and his ass grips around them.

Soon enough Younger Peter starts to fill him and slows inside him. But, this only makes his older self to redouble his efforts and fuck him even harder as the pulsing of his counter parts cock inside his mate drives him crazy with need. He verges on the edge of merciless as he pumps in and out of Stiles. But, soon enough he succumbs to the tight heat of Stiles’ hole and starts releasing into him. He bites down on the faded mark on Stiles’ neck and groans as he grinds to a stop inside of his lover.

They all pass out together and just lay there recovering in slumber stacked together rightly as the lovers they are; entwined fully through the mate bond and the sexual endeavors the just participated in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for endings :D And sex ! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long I passed out at like 3:30


End file.
